Anything For Symmetry Part 2
by Pluto's Kiss 360
Summary: Kid finds out Soul is symmetrical in yet another place. Yaoi smut lemon Kid/Soul Kid x soul
1. Chapter 1

Soul Eater Yaoi Part 2

Summary: Kid accidently finds out Soul is symmetrical in another place. Yaoi lemon smut

**Warning: contains graphic yaoi, smut, lemon not suitable for people 14 and under. **

**YAOI ALERT. GAY SEX ALERT. YAOI TOWN. LEMON CITY BABY**! (does lemon mean gay sex as well? I'm not exactly sure lol.)

I PUT THESE WARNINGS UP FOR A REASON GUYS. DON'T TRY AND IGNORE IT.

**Last time: Yaoi warning; young viewers discretion is advised.**

Sorry for the long wait! Life caught a hold of me and left me no free time.

It was a few days after the whole Kid incident. After Kid's blood level was back to normal and he was able to go home, Maka and the girls had went back on their shopping spree, leaving Kid to watch over him for all of that time.

Now, Maka had finally come home from her shopping spree with the ladies. She had hundreds of bags piled up on top of each other and could barely get through the door.

Soul and almost every student in the academy had to help her get through.

He would never understand why girls liked shopping so much. It was just bothersome and annoying. Besides, cool guys don't shop. They have people do it for them.

He was glad the bags had been piled up past her eyes. He really didn't want her to see what Kid did to the house. And he couldn't change it back to the way it was because Kid would only change it back when he fell asleep. In fact, he was still hanging around there despite the fact Soul was now okay. Soul figured it was because he would be bored by himself at his own house.

But when they finally had put away all her newly acquired items, Kid sat in the living room, Soul went to take a shower, and she walked into the kitchen to eat. But she most certainly did not like what she saw on the way there.

"Soul! Get out here **right now!" **She bellowed in her shrilly voice.

'_Oh, fuck! She saw it! She knows!_' He internally panicked. He was about to get his ass kicked. But maybe he could avoid it if he told her who did it. He quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and ran to the kitchen.

"Maka, I can explain just give me a second—" He stopped when he saw her expression and her black aura.

"Soul…." She gritted out angrily though her clenched teeth. "What did you do to our house?!"

He hardly had a chance to explain what had happened and who did it before she kicked him in his nuts.

A searing pain crippled his body and he hunched over in pain. As he hunched over, his towel slid down his legs.

Kid, who was sitting on the couch sipping tea and watching TV, got a chill up his spin. His symmetrical senses were tingling, no, not tingling, they were going haywire.

He looked back and all he could see was Soul's ass.

_**Dat. Ass.**_

He even stood up, wiped his eyes and tilted his head at an angle to get a better look.

It was just _asking_ to be ravished savagely.

'_Dat ass…oh, it__'__s perfect! His cheeks….they're both the same size….shiny…round and plump… and his hole sits perfectly between them. Not too far up or over….right in the middle…its almost more perfect than 8!__'_

He gazed at its glory. He prepared to get on his knees and praise it but Soul crawled his way back into the shower.

He crawled slowly, whining in pain. He hadn't bothered to close the door all the way, at this point he didn't care. He just wanted relax his aching muscles and check up on his…. equipment. That kick hurt like hell.

Kid followed him the whole way, enjoying the view. He watched the silver haired boy slowly stand up and touch his sore manhood.

He looked down and checked both the sides of his length and then examined his balls. Luckily, everything looked fine, there weren't any bruises or cuts.

Sighing in relief, he then began to wash himself off. But as you know, solid soap is slippery when wet and it slipped right between his hands…

He dropped the soap and leaned over to pick it up…

"Yeah…that's right…pick it up slowly…" Kid made sure to look at it from all angles. That ass gave him tingles all over. He began thinking of the many things he could do to it, after all, it was a _must _to please symmetry.

'_Oh, theres just so many ways to please it…My fingers…my tongue…vibrating toys….large objects….I just have to catch him at the right moment. I can__'__t just jump straight to it like last time…that would certainly scare him away and I can__'__t let that happen. Come on, Kid….think…think…._'

The next day~

"Hey, Soul. Lets have guys day out. Just the two of us…but…"

Soul thought for a moment. "Go on, I'm listening."

"Let's do it naked." Kid smirked. Soul could've sworn his eyes gleamed.

"Uh, isn't that a little extreme for you?"

Kid was becoming impatient. "Are you going to do it or not?"

"Eh. Sure. It's what cool guys do after all." He adjusted his beenie with a smirk and then slowly shrugged off his jacket.

Once they were fully naked, Kid folded his and Soul's clothes perfectly and then stood slightly behind Soul.

They both got down into a running position. Kid had a perfect view of everything and took this moment to calm himself and not try and worship it. "On my mark, get set, go!" But Kid didn't run right when that was said. He just wanted at watch Soul's fat symmetrical ass run down the hall.

As he ran down the hall Kid tiled his head and watched those cheeks the whole time.

The Painting Room-

Kid suggested that they have a competition to see who could paint the best in 30 seconds. Of course Soul took the challenge.

After setting a timer and counting off, they raced to paint whatever they could.

They painted quickly and messily on the empty canvas whatever they could in 30 seconds.

Soul painted himself being lord deaths scythe.

Without realizing it, Kid ended up painting his ass…..with a toy stuffed between. But before Soul could see it, he flipped the page and painted a few scribbles.

Soul glanced over at it. "Kid, you _suck_." He laughed.

"Yes, Soul. I most certainly do." He smirked while licking his lips. Soul blushed heavily remembering what had happened the other day. He turned his body slightly away from the other boy so he couldn't see his dick hardening.

But Kid quickly advanced. "Oh? What's this? Is your symmetry hard? You know I can't let it go on like this…." Besides, he hadn't pleasured it at all today. He purred and pushed him into the teacher's chair, and the getting under the desk.

He took the sack into his mouth first, gently tugging on it before tugging it into his mouth and giving it affection with his tongue. His tongue stroked and patted the orb. Soon he softly suckled on it, tugged on it some more, then released it with a pop. He slid his tongue across to the other half of his sack before giving it nice long licks.

He stroked Soul while he licked him, rubbing his thumb almost harshly all around the head. After he licked his balls enough, he flattened it tongue against the underside and made his way up to the head. Once he was there, he used the tip of his tongue to swirl around the top at the same time his finger was.

Soul arched his hips and couldn't help but moan loudly at that. That tongue of his was magical, and his head was just so sensitive. But he had enough of the teasing. He took Kid's head and slowly shoved it down onto his length.

Kid gladly took it into his warm mouth and hummed around it. What he couldn't fit into his mouth at the moment was covered by his hand.

Death made sure to get it real nice and wet. He knew the other liked it kind of sloppy. Kid bobbed his head quickly while twisting his hand around the base of his length. "O-oh, Kid...mmm you're so good with your mouth...but use more tongue..._Shit!_ Yeah, oh yes, just like that!"

Kid was really happy he was pleasing symmetry so well. He came up panting for air and just licked at it contently. Soul bucked his hips and stroked himself towards the others face, letting him lap up any precum dribbling out.

"Aye! What are you doing in here?" Barked Spirit. Stein stood beside him, swirling his screw around and looked at them with a knowing smirk.

His hand stopped stroking immedietly but Kid continued to lick him. Soul had the biggest blush on his face and could barely get out an explanation without stuttering or moaning. He was failing miserably so Kid decided to help him out.

"Hey, Soul! I found my contacts." He stood up in front of Soul, back facing him, cupping his hand as if he really had contacts. Luckily, the desk came up a little past his hips so they couldn't tell if he was completely naked or not.

"Oh, hello Spirit. I was just showing Soul how great being symmetrical is, but I had lost my contacts while doing so." Kid said, as if nothing at all was happening. He managed to reach behind him, grab his length, and squeeze it harshly but pleasureably. He heard him quietly whimper and try to play if off as a small laugh.

His face contorted in tortured pleasure. "Yeah..." He gave a forced, pained laugh. "It sure is...uhn... great!"

Spirit gave a suspicious look before leaving and Stein called out to them. "You kids have fun! And use protection!"

"Shut up, don't encourage them!"

"But they're only doing the same thing we were doing earlier!"

"I said _shutup_ Stein!"

Kid and Soul snickered. "Lets go see a movie."

Driving to the movies-

Since Kid didn't finish giving him his blowjob, the silver haired boy was still hard while driving to the movies. He assumed it would go down soon, so he ignored his hardon for a while, but it never did go down. So while Soul was driving them to the movies, he felt a hand creep up his thigh. He tried to stay calm but his heart was having a spazz attack, attacking his chest as if wanting to get out.

Kid was looking out the passenger side window as if he didn't know what he was doing, as if that wasn't _his_ hand sliding towards Soul's cock. His hand slowly made its way to his crotch and when it finally reached there, it squeezed him deliciously.

The sharp tooth boy accidently slammed his foot on the gas and ended up running over a mailbox. Kid laughed and then had an idea. He took off his seat belt and leaned over in his seat and began giving Soul a blowjob.

"Kid I—A-ah! Stop I can't—" Kid only sucked harder and fondled his balls.

Soul tried to stay in control of the car but it was so hard when someone was giving you a blowjob so good it made your toes curl.

He was swerving in and out of traffic, trying to avoid cars and such.

"You're so fun to mess with~" Kid purred. He deep throated him immediately after. Soul made a gasping noise and closed his eyes, forgetting completely he was driving, speeding down to the cinema.

He moaned and thrusted into Kid's mouth viciously, nearly gagging him and making delicious wet sloppy noises as he thrusted into him.

Kid had to hold his hips still with one hand and control the wheel with the other since Soul decided to let go of the wheel to hold onto his head. His foot was still on the gas pedal, pressing it flat to the floor.

'I don't think a gas pedal should leave a impression in the floor…' Kid thought, slightly weary of their speed. But that didn't stop him for long.

He sucked harder and harder, hollowing out his cheeks to make it feel tighter around the wonderful symmetry.

"Oh gosh yes—fuck yes, suck my cock! You're such a good cocksucker Kid...Uhnn, I'm going to—I'm-!"

Soul arched his hips up real high and tried to push Soul's head down even further. The cocksucker felt cum gush into his mouth, filling up so quickly that it dripped down the sides of his mouth. He wasn't able to swallow it all down in time...He looked up at Soul who was panting heavily and was looking down at him expectantly.

"Well, clean up the mess!" Kid didn't have a problem with that and quickly licked up all the substances that he hadn't drank down.

Once we finished, he licked his lips and his fingers, then looked out the window. They had stopped moving and were at the movies.

But somehow, they ended up parking perfectly in a spot nearest to the entrance of the theatre.

"Only cool kids can park like me~" He said with a grin.

During the movies~-

Since they couldn't go in naked they wore swim trunks and enjoyed the popcorn. Kid had it in his lap, over his crotch area, though Soul didn't notice.

They were so engrossed in the movie, he didn't realize the popcorn supply was getting lower and lower. But finally, all the popcorn was gone. Soul didn't want to tear his eyes away from the screen so his hand wildly scraped across the bottom of the bucket.

He swore there was popcorn still left. His hand went in circles around the edge until his hand finally bumped into something. Soul wickedly grinned in victory and tried to grab at whatever his hand had felt. He tried to pick it up and yanked on it a few times but it wasn't until then that he noticed…

….it wasn't popcorn. It couldn't be.

It was Kid's cock.

Soul knew that cool kids didn't blush, but his face was as red as tomatoes from Spain.

"Well, go on. Continue." Kid urged. With almost hesitant hands, he stroked Kid's length at a very slow pace.

Kid had actually been horny all day from pleasing symmetry. And was just now doing something about it.

He was being pleased by a guy with symmetrical features. It turned him on even more and he tried not to moan loudly. The boy squirmed in his seat.

The scythe took this as his chance to try and embarrass the other boy. With quick, slippery hands, he stroked him at lightning speed, squeezing around the head and rubbing his soft fingertips all around it.

It was getting harder and harder for kid to keep his moans in when Soul was doing a good job a stroking him.

So he took his chance and moaned whenever the crowd's laugher was loud enough to cover up his groans. He didn't need any of this getting out to his father. He'd certainly be grounded but doing it in pubic and having a good chance of getting caught just made it all the more exciting.

Soon, precum made its appearance and Soul became a little adventurous. He licked it up, which caused Kid to spasm. His breath hitched in his throat momentarily. Soul felt him twitch against his tongue, which he decided he liked for some reason, and repeated his action.

Kid moaned wantonly and someone looked back at them with a curious look. He faked a smile, which looked very strained and forced, and did a small wave. Kid did a small smirk and squeezed tighter around the head just as Kid was waving.

Death grunted and growled loudly as he did that. The only response he got back was another squeeze and a lick. Lucky he was hidden behind the seat so the nosey stranger couldn't see him.

He closed his eyes tightly in an attempt to not cum while the stranger was looking back at them.

Soul took it up a notch and decided to suck on hard on the head for a bit. The stranger finally turned around and Kid was finally able to let loose. He stopped sucking on the head and went back to just stroking it.

But he knew his job was complete when the blush spread all across his face like a wild fire and then felt a substance coat his entire hand.

His cum came out much like water would in one of those fancy fountains that are in fancy establishments. Luckily it all landed in the empty popcorn bucket so they had no mess to clean.

But the day wasn't over just yet. They had one more thing to do.

Back at the house-

Last of the day was naked twister. During this little game of theirs, they had ended up in the most sexual, teasing positions Soul had ever experienced in his life.

How he ended up in the 69 position, he would never know. But at the moment Kid was rubbing his own face against his hardening dick. He couldn't help but get a little horny.

After a few more turns and Kid ended up below soul, licking his nipples and grinding on him.

"K-kid stop and spin the thing! Its your turn! Gah!" But he didn't stop he just did it more.

A few more spins of the spinner landed them with Soul bending over like a seductive stripper and Kid behind him with his manhood pressed up against Soul's round bottom. He could've came right there, he had _symmetry_ pressed up against him.

This wasn't just any ass. It was a symmetrical ass.

Kid was breathing heavily and shakily_. 'Calm down, Kid. You've almost got it, don't screw it up now.' _He thought to himself.

'_Ohh, but I cant help it! Dat ass—'_

'_Shh shh. Yes, I know. But if you screw it up now, you'll never get it again. Keep calm and __**don't cum.' **_He told himself.

His expression was extremely pervy and could've been considered a rape face depending on how you looked at it. You could tell he was about to cum.

He purred and bit his lip, his eyes rolled to the back of his head momentarily. His body was becoming more tense by the second.

'_Kid__,__ what did I just tell you! Don't cum!'_

'_I'__m trying__,__ I'm trying! Don't yell at me_!' He argued with himself.

Now was the perfect opportunity to get that ass. He ran his hands over the smooth skin. It was like soft marble.

"Uh…Kid…? You're making me nervous…" He said, almost whining. "Its, your turn, now…" he gave a nervous laugh.

"You know, Soul...you seem to have another symmetrical feature..." Soul gulped. He knew what that meant. He needed to get the _hell_ out of there!

But he played dumb for a moment, just too see if his guess was correct. "R-really? Where?"

Kid smacked his cheek before continuing to rub it. "Right….here…."

Cool guys don't bottom! This is absolutely absurd!

Soul tried to make a run for it but before his brain could even send the signal to his legs to move, Kid had already tackled him to the sofa.

"Just relax! I only want to please your symmetry Soul. Don't fight it…" He ran his finger around the piggy pink hole

The silver haired boy wasn't sure if he wanted this or not. Kid always did please him in the best of ways, he only really ever worked for his pleasure and not his own, and he never ever hurt him but he had never bottomed before. It was all so new to him.

Deep down inside, he knew since Kid was the one doing it, he would ultimately feel extremely good.

His train of thought ran off track as he felt something wet slither across his hole. Slightly shocked, he peered back to see Kid with his face buried in his ass!

Kid hummed in approval at the taste of Soul and dove back between his cheeks. He absolutely loved the taste! He even moaned sometimes after licking him. He circled the hole with the tip of his tongue a few times before trying to push past the tight ring of muscle.

Darting his tongue quickly and with precision, after a good amount of force, he was able to push passed the ring.

Soul's eyes widened as the pleasure washed over him in small waves. He unconsciously rocked his hips. So Kid had to hold his hips to try and get his tongue in more to please that ass. The silver haired boy pushed back onto his tongue, wanting more of it inside.

So, Kid thought it was a good time to stretch him out. Slowly sliding a finger into him, careful to look for signs of discomfort, which there should be none since his hole is so slicked up, he continued to lick his hole and kiss his ass cheeks occasionally.

Soul seemed to be doing fine so he pushed that finger in as far as it would go and pressed along his walls to find that sweet spot that makes even the strongest man weak in the knees.

'Where the hell is it? I have to hurry so I can please symetry! Maybe if I press here…'

The body he was pleasuring jerked forward and he let out a loud, long moan. 'Welp. I guess I found it…' Death pressed against it again and as soon as he was loose enough, added another finger.

The sharp tooth boy's breath hitched a bit as he added another finger. It didn't hurt….but it didn't feel too good either. He simply shifted his hips and waited for Kid to make his toes curl again, which he did do.

Death pushed them in far as they could go and then when he could wiggle both of his fingers and scissor him with ease, he pressed against his prostate. The moans that erupted from his mouth was like music to his ears. They were just so damn sexy, each moan caused him to become a little harder each time.

By the time he was done scissoring him, Soul was ready for another finger, pushing back to meet the two already inside him and even asking for more!

"K-kid…I want…I want more…" He looked back with the cutest blush on his face, and with an expression that said he hadn't really wanted to ask for that.

"Whatever you want. Anything to please you." He stuck a third finger in there and began twisting and turning them and he thrusted them in and out as swift and forceful as he could. That definitely got more reactions out of him and caused his body to spasm.

"Oh, yes! Feels so good!" Soul couldn't actually believe that things that spilled out of his mouth! His was so not cool! He sounded like a horny bitch but it couldn't be helped at the moment. He could hardly think at all when kid punched his prostate with those slender fingers of his.

Kid was only happy that he was moaning and enjoying everything. That meant he could use another way, a different method to satisfy him.

He stood up, and pressed himself against that lovely ass. He hadn't pushed in immediately because he was getting super giddy and he would've certainly came if he even thought about entering him right now.

But when he did finally push in, he moaned in relief and pleasure. But his own satisfaction had to come after Soul's.

The uke in this situation found no pain at all. In fact, as he pushed in, he felt himself harden. SO why Kid had stopped, he had no explanation. But inwardly he wished he'd hurry up.

He pushed his bottom back so far it met the others hips. Then Kid knew for sure Soul was ready. But he himself wasn't ready. He finally was inside symmetry. _Inside_ it. If he moved now, he'd cum. But he didn't want to keep the other waiting…

He was conflicted.

So, the death scythe took it into his own hands, starting off slow for Kid, began pulling it out and pushing it back in. A few moans slipped from his lips every now and then. But he wasn't getting maximum pleasure since he himself was doing all the work.

"Kid." He almost whinned. "I thought you'd do anything to please me! My symmetry definitely isn't enjoying this…"

That certainly got Death moving. He gripped those hips, bruising the skin and shoved himself in as hard as he could. But he couldn't get in very far because Soul was still extremely tight, which didn't leave him much room to thrust into.

But when he finally did open up, he was able to get in _real deep_. So deep that Soul's eyes rolled up into his head and his moans became louder. His stomach expanded with each heavy thrust.

Sweat coated both of their bodies, making it easier to slide and fuck.

His arms gave out and he fell face first into the couch pillows, the consequence of Kid's skilled fucking. The soft pillow muffled any moans and commands he had.

"Fuck Kid! Feels so—Ah! Ohhh—Fuck me harder! Pound my _fat sexy ass_ through the couch dammit!" Those words sent tingles up his spine and he made sure to follow the command.

So with each thrust, he obediently made sure to_ ram_ right into his prostate. That had Soul nearly screaming into the pillow. He bit into the pillow, getting a real good grip on it with his teeth, and when Kid had slammed into his prostate particularly hard, he tossed his head back, ripping the pillow in half.

Atleast now his moans were able to be heard better. Kid really wanted, needed to hear them.

Kid was feeling extremely good. Satisfying this boy meant the world to him and turned him on like crazy. He was putting so much effort into fucking him he was panting so much his mouth was dry. He licked his lips and listened to every delicious moan Soul made.

Soul was also feeling really good. He never knew bottoms felt this much extreme, intense pleasure. If he would've known he would've bottomed a long time ago. Though he might just be feeling this good because it was Kid taking him. If it was anyone else he doubt he'd be losing his mind like he was now.

Soon, his hips met his bottom in harsh slaps and it only made the two hornier. His sack hit the others bottom, also making loud slapping sounds. It was fantastic. They both were more turned on by the sounds because that meant they must've been fucking super hard to make sounds _that _loud.

Both boys felt like they'd explode with all this build up tension. They were so close to coming. They only needed that small push over the edge.

Kid reached over and began stroking him as quickly as he could.

No longer able to take such intense sex, he came right there. Soul clenched around Kid so hard, all he could do was rock in the tight space instead of thrust. That only caused Kid to cum deep down in his tight entrance. It was so much he swore he saw Soul's belly expand just a bit.

Once he pulled out, (what seemed like) gallons of cum, spilled out of his sore bottom. The whole act left them panting and extremely weak. The after glow of it all was incredible.

Without bothering to cover themselves up, or wash off, they both fell asleep on the couch.

In school the next day—

The two walked into the hallway of the academy with careless expressions. But everyone who had passed by them either smirked, giggled, or gave them a shocked look.

Neither of them had a clue as to why they'd get such strange looks but they figured the truth would reveal itself soon.

A smiling, giggling Maka ran up to them. "You guys have got to see this!" She grabbed both of their hands and dragged them down a few more hallways before stopping at one that had a dead end.

And at that dead end, there were many students gathered around a larger poster.

A large poster that had Soul and Kid snuggled up naked together, covered in sweat and cum.

Kid face palmed while Soul dropped to his knees clutching his head dramatically.

"Oh no! My reputation! Soiled!" He shouted out.

Kid, though amused, wasn't angry about having the picture snapped and shown to the school. He was slightly angry that everyone got to see Soul's symmetry! Only he was allowed to look!

"I demand to see whoever is responsible!" He shouted. The crowed parted to reveal someone with blue spikey hair standing in the center of the crowd.

"Look who is it! t's the stars of the photo! The talk of the school." Said a very cocky voice. A voice that belonged to a kid named Black Star. He waltzed up to them from the middle of the crowd, a camera around his neck, and a bunch of smaller copies of the large poster in his hand.

He was s_elling_ this picture to the girls and gay guys at school! Is he nuts? Well, from the wads of cash in his pockets, he was rich. He could retire right now will all the money he made just from the pictures he sold _in one day._

Kid grabbed him by his shirt, wrapping his fists up in the fabric and shaking him as he spoke. "Why I oughta—what do you think you're doing?! You're selling pictures of us—" Maka pulled a squirming Kid away from BlackStar before anyone could get hurt.

Soul took this as his opportunity to speak but a bunch of fan girls ran up to him asking for his number, more pictures and maybe a few videos. No longer was he angry. He was absolutely ecstatic!

"Thanks for making me cooler than I already am!" Soul yelled over the fan girls with a smirk.

"What? Hey! I was supposed to be the star! Not them!" _'__I've got to find a way to out shine them now! But how….'_ He thought, secretly scheming to himself….

Should there be a 3rd part? I was thinking about some Justin Law with that one chainsaw guy….whatever his name is. Or stein and spirit…..

Excuse any mistakes, I was in a hurry to post this, I got extremely lazy with the sex scene (Im sooooo sorry about that. I will edit it soon if you guys are really unhappy with it) and I have no beta reader so…yup.

Anyway, tell me your thoughts…ideas…what you liked and disliked….But don't be rude about it. Lol it hurts my feelings.

But in my opinion, I could've done better on this story….hmm…


	2. Chapter 2

Anything For Symmetry Part 2 Chapter 2

Black Star x Soul x Kid

* * *

BlackStar had been planning how to get his fame for a while now. A couple hours to be exact. He really couldn't wait for all the fan girls to get a load of what he was about to dish out.

All around Maka's house, where Soul stays and Kid likes to spend most of his days, he set up about 10 different hidden cameras that hopefully no one would notice.

But knowing Blackstar, all of them would've been found by the smart and always skeptical Kid.

There was one in the bathroom, right beside the shower head, two in the kitchen, one in Maka's room, two in Souls room, and 4 in the living room. He had to make sure he got everything from every angle, otherwise, he could've missed out on some yummy stuff!

Now all he had to do was insert himself into the group….or bribe one…. An evil grin spread across his face.

A few hours later, he knocked on their door. But it was taking them an awful long time to answer it.

He waited patiently for a few minuets before trying again.

No answer.

He repeated steps one and two, waiting and knocking.

No answer.

Becoming highly impatient, he banged on the door like an wild ape, and when that didn't work, he backed up down the hall, only to run back to the door at full speed to karate kick the door down like a damn kung-fu master.

The door came down with a loud bang and knocked up a bucket load of dust. Blackstar was positively gleaming and posed heroically laughing arrogantly as the dust cleared. "Ha ha ha! Don't worry now guys now we can get the party started now that Black Star is here! What are you lame-os….doing…." And then a shocked sound passed his lips.

He certainly hadn't expected to see _Kid upside down_ taking two up the ass and one in the throat. Soul was pounding his ass through the floor while pushing both dildos in and out of him.

They both stared at the ninja who was seemingly paralyzed with shock.

All movement ceased for a while before the two guys separated quicker than a flash of lightning, Soul trying to swiftly stuff himself back into his pants-and nearly getting himself caught in the zipper, Kid snatching the dildos out of himself and pulling up his boxers.

"What the hell guys! That's…you….ugh! Come _on_! You guys," he whined. "That's…you…you couldn't stop what you were doing to open the door for me? I mean, I _am_ the magnificent Black Star after all~"

Kid quickly defended them, seemingly not at all ashamed. "We didn't answer the door for a reason, idiot. You don't just go around breaking doors like Karate Kid!"

"I'm BlackStar! I'm number one, the best of the best! I do _whatever I want_!"

"One is such an ugly number," Kid commented. "Be number 8!"

Soul shrugged, ignoring Kid and responding to Star. "I don't know what you're all upset about. You shouldn't have came bursting through the door. And Kid shut up, you broke into my house on many occasions! Besides, doing it like how you saw there is what only the cool kids can achieve."

"Shut up Soul, don't act like you're so cool for getting it in, it was _my _suggestion to do it that way and you know I have to please your symmetry twice a day!"

"Please his _what?"_ BlackStar was now lost.

Then realization hit Kid. "Wait...We weren't symmetrical, were we?" He slumped to the ground, depression taking over his body immediately. "I am a shamed!" He sobbed dramatically. "How could I not have been symetrical durring sex? I am a disgrace to everyone everywhere!"

Ignoring him completely, they continued their conversation. "I'm not upset that you did it! Just that I wasn't invited! How can you have a party without _me_?! Its not a party unless I'm here!"

"Oh? I didn't know you were gay...but either way, he only wants to please you if you're symmetrical."

_'So thats all it would take? How easy. Should've known!' _BlackStar thought to himself. Now he knew who to bribe first.

Changing the subject completely he hopped on the sofa loudly declaring

BlackStar came over everyday, around the same time, for a few days after that.

They all had fun times and usually expected him to be over there because like he said "It wasn't a party unless he was there."

All the boys became more comfortable with each other, not that they weren't before but now they were like the 3 stooges and were practically glued to the hip now a days. BlackStar and Kid basically lived at Soul's house.

BlackStar's plan was coming together quite nicely.

Now all he had to do was implement the bribery.

The next day-

Kid was cutting class, wondering down the halls. Just thinking. Something, he didn't know what, had the hairs on the back of his neck standing straight up and very stiff. He had a faint buzz in the back of his head. What was bothering him? He was even a bit jittery!

The universe was trying to tell him something.

BlackStar had been doing the same and had just so spotted him down the hall.

"Hey Kid!"

Kid turned around, waiting for him to continue what he was saying. He felt slightly uneasy today, he was on edge. It certainly hadn't helped that the loud ninja had an unusually large grin on his face.

He strutted his way to Death Jr and lazily draped his arm across Death's shoulders, slyly pulling him closer to him, also allowing him to whisper in his ear.

His breath tickled Death as he spoke. "I uh, I got a proposition for yah."

"Oh? And what would that be?" He _was_ rather curious. And maybe it would distract him from his paranoid thoughts.

"I'll show you my symmetry if you make a sex tape with me."

Kid perked up at the work symmetry but...sex tape? What if it got out and everyone including his father saw? Not that he really cared but he didn't want BlackStar to be able to use that as black mail...and he kinda didn't want everyone to see his goodies.

_'No Kid! Its __**symmetry**__! You must please it if he has it!'_

Death's throat suddenly went dry and he licked his lips. "I-if you are..._symmetrical_...Will you let me please it?"

Black star laughed. "I think abo-" Kid grabbed him by his shirt, lifting him off the ground. "_You'll think about it?_ **You'll think about it?** BlackStar, this is symmetry we're talking about!"

"Yeah but, you-"

"No, please! You have to let me please it! I'll do anything you want if you let me please it!" Kid was practically foaming at the mouth right now.

"Okay okay! But i'll only let you please if if you let me record it."

"Okay fine! Deal!" There was no hesitation at all. Kid had to do anything for symmetry.

The next thing he knew, the loud mouth boy was dragging him into the boys bathroom (where he had already set up many cameras and hidden microphones) and tossed him into the nearest stall.

Kid was nearly bouncing off the walls. He was excited to see some more symmetry and was glad he could be able to do some more justice to the universe.

BlackStar began to pull his shorts off, slowly so he could tease the boy. Kid watched for the moment, seemingly entranced. His symmetrical senses were tingling. He became very impatient and yanked BlackStar's pants down not wasting anytime to fall to his knees and worship it.

The boy wasn't wearing underwear so he could get straight to the point. He gripped it almost harshly, examining it carefully as if he was a checking to see if it was real or not.

Then his eyes went wide and he looked up at BlackStar with almost admiring eyes. "Perfect symmetry!" and with that being said, he licked the tip, rolling his tongue in circles all around the head while keeping eye contact with him.

He pulled out his HD camcorder and began recording everything. The fangirls would surely love this!

Kid began sucking the tip, very gently at first, then suddenly gave a harsh suck, causing the ninja to cry out in pleasure and hiss a bit. But that only made Kid want to hear more noise so he stroked what his mouth wasn't on right now.

Wrapping his lips tightly around the head, he sucked harshly and ran his tongue quickly across the slit. This made his hips buck, his cock throb and his balls tighten just slightly. Kid certainly knew what he was doing. He was elicting moans from the ninja like a pro.

When he pulled out of his mouth, the tip was blood red and twitching. He stroked it quickly, lapping at the head like a kitten laps at milk.

Pre-cum was already dripping out. He tongued the slit to make sure he got it all and then pondered the taste. It was fairly sweet.

The ninja was so turned on and just _hot and bothered_. This was so sexy.

Taking the length into his mouth, he took it down about halfway, sucking it just as harshly and started bobbing his head as fast as he could. He could feel the blue haired guy hardening even more in his mouth.

That meant he was doing a good job!

"This is so hot.." he commented, holding his head with his other hand so that he could thrust into his mouth. Kid made pleasurable sounds every time he thrusted into his mouth, really making Black Star hornier and hornier.

"You like that?" He asked. Kid nodded his head, and hummed his response, also giving a hard suck. Then, dragging his tongue along the underside, he came up with a loud pop, and started stroking his wet cock.

But then BlackStar took control and gripped the base and started smacking him in the face with his length. Kid took it and even tried to lick at it a few times, wanting it back into his mouth. But the ninja only then rubbed it teasingly on his lips loving the feeling of the soft skin against his sensitive head.

Unable to resist, Kid's tongue snuck out of his mouth and licked the head.

"You really act like a slut for symmetry, Kid."

"Well as you know, must to anything for symmetry..." He purred, right before taking it all the way down his throat. BlackStar's toes curled in his shoes and he couldn't help but to thrust into his mouth as hard as he could.

But kid took everything he had, looking up at him quite sexily, as if to say 'is this all you got?'

He pushed Death's head up against the wall of a stall and then rocked his hips into his mouth, moaning loudly in pleasure. Death had taken it so far into his mouth, his lips were smashed against the ninja's stomach.

The ninja zoomed in with his camera, wanting to catch everything. But he ended up holding Kid there too long because the boy started to squirm and struggle but he was unable to pull his head away. He started gagging and making struggling noises.

Having mercy, he pulled out of his mouth, watching him gasp for air and pant, a bit of cum and saliva coming out of his mouth and a few strings connecting him to the pulsing cock.

But he couldn't stop now he had to make him cum! Stroking him, he ran his tongue along the thick pulsing veins and then went down to give attention to his rather hefty sack.

"Mmm yeahh... put my balls all over your face..." BlackStar commanded. He took things into his own hands and rubbed his balls over his face while Kid latched on and suckled whatever he could get to.

"Tell me you like my balls all over your face.."

"I love your balls all over my face!" Which he really did like since they were like two glorious globes that were symmetrical.

Then, his balls tightened and Kid found himself deepthroating BlackStar again.

Knowing the boy was about to cum, he swallowed around him as hard as he could.

That definitely pushed him over the edge, making him cum deep down in Kid's throat. He swallowed bucket loads before he was allowed to breathe again.

He sucked him dry, electing every drop he could and stroking it to make sure he could get it all. Then he pulled up, panting and opened his mouth, showing that he had in fact swallowed it all.

But then, he got a few spurts to the face, quickly licking that up too.

After things had calmed down a bit and BlackStar was dressed he decided to bribe Kid a little more.

"You know...I...I like you Kid." BlackStar said, almost casually.

Kid wanted clarification. "You mean like like? Like...the kind of like that you would want to go out with me and have my babies? That like?"  
"Have your babies?! Pffft." He laughed. "But yeah, something like that."

Kid blushed and scratched his head. "...Oh. For how long?"

"A while. Now lets go eat, I'm starvin'! But I know you're probably full from all that cum you swallowed. heheh."

Blushing like a nervous fangirl he laughed. "Whatever."

The next day-

It was after class and Soul was standing in front of the teachers desk, waiting for Stein to come back from the apparently super important teachers meeting. He leaned on the desk, waiting for any kind of entertainment.

BlackStar just so happened to be walking by and noticed him all alone in the classroom.

A grin so good that it would've put the Cheshire cat to shame came across his face.

He could finally do the rest of his plan for fame now that he had Soul alone. He knew the perfect thing to do for this situation because he'd been working on his acting skills just for a moment like this.

Soul was a sitting duck on the pond and BlackStar was the alligator going for its prey.

He pranced into the room loudly announcing his presence to Soul who looked at him nonchalantly, nodding his head as a greeting.

Then all of a sudden, he got quiet. "...I'm glad we're finally alone because..I've been wanting to say this to you for a while now.." BlackStar looked up at him very shyly with a slight blush. "

He had never seen BlackStar look quite like this before so he was caught of guard. "Yeah?"

"I've got a confession to make...The reason I act the way I do is so that...i could try and impress you...because I like you. I like you like you. You should be happy that you could snag such a great guy like me! Ha ha ha!"

"Oh, you do, do you?"

"Yeah...and I'd like to show you how much I like you..." He quickly leaned in and kissed him very sweetly. Soul was shocked but that didn't stop him from kissing back. Smacking sounds filled the room and when they finally pulled apart, both were panting. Though, the blue haired boy had red lips from Soul nipping at them.

With a smirk he spoke. "Yah know Soul...I hear all the cool guys do it in the teachers lounge..."

Completely ditching his school responsibilities, Soul snuck his way with blackStar into the teachers lounge.

They sat on the plush couch, eating the teachers chocolates while saying naughty things to eat other. Leaning in real close, the silver haired boy nipped BlackStar's ear, then nibbled on the lobe and then licked the shell before going down to kiss his neck.

Soul had pulled him into his slap so that he was straddling him and was groping his butt which turned him on but kind of frightened him.

Since he had never been taken by a guy before, he became nervous and panicing. Surely it would hurt if he wasn't prepped properly and since they were in the _teachers lounge_, surely they wouldn't have enough time for proper prepping.

"H-hey Soul...how about we just stroke each other for now. Anything else would be..."

"Shhh...you don't have to make up an excuse if you're scared. We'll do whatevers comfortable for you."

He was actually glad he was so understanding. A wave of relief washed over him and he could now focus on the pleasure. Soul rolled his hips into his, causing a wave of pleasure to wash over him. "S-soul..." He breathily whispered very ukeishly.

They dry humped each other for a while before Soul wanted more and pulled down both their pants. He stroked BlackStar slowly, wanting to tease the boy.

But BlackStar only grabbed his and reciprocated his actions. Soul sped up his hands and so did the ninja.

It felt so much better to have someone else jerking them off. Soul rocked his hips in time with BlackStar's strokes.

Then he wrapped his hand around his head, squeezed it, and then ran his thumb over the slit. BlackStar moaned, rolling his hips wanting more of what Soul was doing to him.

The silver hair boy leaned in and kissed him. "You like that?" BlackStar was unable to respond as a moan slipped out when he pressed his thumb against it harder.

"Nnnugh...Soul~"

But to further tease the boy, Soul built up the ninja's orgasm and just when he was about to cum he took his hand away and watch as it twitched and throbbed.

"You...why! Soul- aw come on!" He harshly panted through gritted teeth.

Soul only laughed and did it two more times after that, almost bringing the ninja to tears.

But eventually, they both stroked each other until they came, Blackstar shooting jets of cum so far they hit the wall above Soul's head and Soul shot jets right onto BlackStar's face.

"Lets get out of here before teachers catch us..." Blackstar panted.

The nexy day-

It was after school and Soul and Kid were sitting in the house, watching TV.

"Hey Kid, you know how Blackstar has been trying to hang with us more? Why do you think that is?"

"Maybe he's bored." Kid suggested, rather uncaringly.

"Well uh, maybe its because he has a crush on one of us... he confessed that he liked me..."

Kid crossed his arms over his chest, looking very serious. "That's funny because he confessed to me as well. I believe we've been bamboozled."

A toothy grin made its appearance on the silver haired boy's face. "Maybe we should teach him a lesson."

"I have the perfect plan." A smirk made its way upon his handsome face.

The next day-

The blue haired ninja came over around the same time as usual. When he went to knock on the door, it creaked open slightly.

How unusual.

Not wanting to bring down the mood

He brushed it off and peaked his head in with a grin. "Hey lame-os! I'm finally here! Theres no need to clap and applaud I already know how great I am! ...guys?" He stepped in fully and looked around. The lights were dimmed slightly and the TV was off.

"Hello?" He stood in the center of the room. "If you guys are trying to prank the magnificent BlackStar it won't work!"

And thats when Kid spoke up, "So you think you can just trick us?" BlackStar whizzed around to where the voice was and eyed him carefully.

"What are you talking about?"

Both Kid and Soul sat on the couch, looking very serious. Then, they simultaneously stood up and made their way to him very slowly.

"Dont play dumb." Soul quipped. "You know exactly what we're talking about."

"I...you guys are delusional!" He began backing away with each step they took forward

One step forward, one step back.

"W-what are you guys doing?"

One step forward, one step back.

They backed him up against the wall. "A-ahhh wait guys! I was only messing around with you guys—y-yeah! Haha ….can't you take a—waah!"

Soul roughly bent him over the edge of the sofa, quickly yanking his pants down while Kid skillfully secured his hands behind his back with platinum handcuffs.

"Guys what are you doing! You cant-woah! How the hell did you get these handcuffs?!" BlackStar struggled to break freee from the cuffs but he only ended up hurting his wrists.

"Stop struggling!"

"Or what?" He challenged.

"Spank him. To show him we're not playing around." Kid ordered.

"With the paddle or the flogger?"

Kid pondered this for a while. While wondering, he ran his hands all over BlackStar's round bottom, to get a feel of the tender skin.

"The flogger would be too harsh for such tender skin. Use the paddle." He declaired, once again running his hands over BlackStar's butt. The smaller boy squirmed underneath them, unintentionally rubbing against their hands and rubbing his length against the sofa.

Soul got the paddle and then smacked his ass with it gently, as if to experiment a bit. The ninja jumped, looking back a bit curiously. But his head was shoved back down.

During that time, Kid had gotten on his knees and licked Star's sack and sucked the head of his length. The boy would whimper and squirm very cutely.

**Smack.**_ Lick~._

"So why did you try and trick us, BlackStar?" Soul asked.

"No reason-ah!"

**Smack smack! **_Lick._ _Nibble._

"Wrong answer! Tell me the reason."

"I just said-"

**Pop pop pop pop pop smack**_** smack smack!**__ Liiiiiiiick. suckle._

BlackStar couldn't help but to whine, whimper, squirm and moan. The cross of pain and pleasure felt amazingly good and loud moans escaped his lips.

By the time they were done with him, his ass was a dark crimson and on fire! Though, BlackStar was as hard as a rock from the hits more than the sucking.

Soul then ran his cold hands all over his bottom to soothe the heated skin. Then he smacked it again with his hand, frustrated with him for not answering his question.

"I think its time for a different approach, Kid."

"Who do you guys think you are to..." He was stopped in the middle of his sentence as the both stoof in front of him, rubbing their lengths all across his face, wanting to be sucked.

Kid had ran his across BlackStar's lip and slowly pushed it into his mouth. Not completely reluctant, he sucked it gently kind of liking it.

"Ah ah ah don't forget about me~" He eased his length into the boy's mouth, giving out a small groan, he loved the feeling of being in his little hot mouth.

BlackStar drooling on himself since his mouth was so wide open. He had trouble sucking two cocks at once so the boys slowly pump themselves in and out of his mouth. It felt so good to rub against another cock and be in a tight hot mouth at the same time.

"Now lick our balls." Soul commanded. He dipped his head down to lick his first, gently taking one of his globes into his mouth and softly suckling on the sack. Then he repeated the action with the other half and then moved onto Kid's sack, licking it like a cat licks its fur.

As he was licking it, Kid and Soul began to rub their balls all over his face, which he didn't mind he actually kind of liked it.

"Now, stick youre tongue out." He did what he was told and watched as they ran their drooling lengths all over his tongue. BlackStar wiggled his tongue around, licking the undersides and alternating to tonguing the slits .

"Suck us both at the same time." The ninja didn't have time to open his mouth wide enough before they both shoved it in. He nearly gagged but took them both down his throat, humming and moving his tongue along the underside.

BlackStar was so skilled with his mouth for a guy who's hardly ever sucked someone off before. The two dominant boys were moaning and enjoying themselves imencly,

Then, Soul had moved behind him to stretch him out and move on with the punishment.

He put a finger in with ease. Then decided to put two more in, which slided in just as easily. "You're so wet that you're loose already BlackStar. You little slut~"

"Hey I am not a-" Kid shoved himself back into his mouth making the ninja glare up at him.

"Since my job has already taken care of itself, lets get to it then shall we?"

Soul slowly inserted himself into the tight heat that was his ass. BlackStar whined and tried to move away from him but he gripped his hips and held him still. A few moments pass and he pushed back against Soul, wanting him to move. Soul got the message and thrusted hard into him, hitting his prostate dead on.

"Mmmf! Nnnn!" He whimpered on Kid's cock. Soul smirked and did it again watching but mostly feeling his body jerk and spazz.

He started off slowly at first, but then out of no where he had started slamming into his prostate, causing the little ninja to cry out in pleasure and tremble from such powerful thrusts.

_'This feels so great!' _He thought to himself.

Then all of a sudden, he was pushed over the arm of the sofa, landing on his stomach pretty harshly. Before he could whine and complain, Soul was under in a second, pushing his length back into his hole and letting the ninja bounce on it like he wanted.

Getting a head tilt from Soul signaling that he was loose enough to fit another, he got behind him and slowly stuck his cock into BlackStar's hot hole.

He pounded that ass as soon as he could fit everything in. BlackStar had tears streaming from his eyes from such immense pleasure. He moaned incoherent things, even pushed back against the thrusting boys. Kid was getting in so deep that his hips pressed against BlackStar's still flaming hot ass. It kind of stung his ass but he liked it, even pressing his butt against his hips when he was close enough.

"H-harder...please.." He begged.

Both pile-drived his ass making his body jerk forward with each thrust. Kid bit his shoulders leaving marks and hickeys while soul did the same on his neck. It all just made BlackStar harder and hotter.

His hard dick was trapped between his and Soul's hot sweaty body and since BlackStar was sliding up and down, it was getting incredible friction.

Without warning, he came so hard he saw stars and he clenched around Kid and Soul so hard they were in able to thrust and came right then and there. But they were both still hard.

"C-come on is that all you got?" BlackStar spurred them on. And with a smirk, the both pulled out and rammed back in, right into his prostate, making him nearly go blind.

Eventually, after 3 more rounds, the boys were unable to go on .

They both pulled out and came all over his butt and face. He was too tired to care. When it was all over, BlackStar inwardly congratulated himself for completing his plan. Everything went so well.

Though, inwardly, he was happy and he hoped the camera zoomed in on his face so that he could show all the fangirls this.

The next day-

As Kid and Soul entered the academy, they were swamped with fangirls. Each one was shouting different thing but all seeming to be talking about the same thing. They shoved pictures into their hand wanting it to be autographed.

Of course they signed a few but they-well mostly Kid-was angry that their business had been put out there like that.

They pushed their way through fans until they were able to finally snag BlackStar, who had been enjoying all the attention.

"I got fangirls on me! Ha ha look ladies, I got more pics if you want them!" He tossed out a few more intimate pics, making the crowd get viciously wild to get them.

"And did you see all the hickeys they gave me? And I have more videos if you want to see! Just give me your numbers!"

"This is not cool BlackStar!"

"It couldn't be any better! I'm famous around here!" He said as he collected hundreds of phone numbers.

"Just wait until the teachers find out you're passing out pornography." Kid said, crossing his arms. Soul was too busy telling the girls about how he tops both of them to care what what happening at the moment.

BlackStar paused. He really hadn't thought about the teachers finding out...

"BlackStar! Kid! Soul! In my office _now."_ Spirit said from across the hall, crossing his arms, looking very unhappy.

What would happen next?

* * *

Sorry for the wait my lovelies. I don't know why...but I just haven't been in the writing mood! Maybe because Ive been rping too much. I had to literally force myself to type this. But I did it for you guys! Hope you enjoyed!

And can someone PLEASE tell me if my sex scenes have been lacking lately? I feel like they are, like, I really do. -.- and its pissing me off.

**_OH AND VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PLEASE~_**


End file.
